


Master of Puppets

by RedQueen



Series: Dirty Figurines 'verse [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur has Questionable Hobbies, Fan Comics, Gen, Humor, M/M, Summer Pornathon 2015, arthur is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueen/pseuds/RedQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Of course they're not toys, Merlin!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master of Puppets

**Author's Note:**

> Done for bonus challenge#3 - 'Playing Games'. Author is not sorry at all.

 

 

 

Because Arthur does not play games, he _strategizes_. In case anyone was wondering, he has little naked versions of these as well.

[Tumblr](http://gj-fangirls.tumblr.com/post/127029230000/done-for-the-bonus-challenge-playing-games)


End file.
